Vacances
by Vipere
Summary: Elle était si fatiguée. Elle avait vraiment besoin de vacances. Mais elle n'allait pas trouver le repos tout de suite. Konoha était encore si loin, et l'orage menaçait. Un invité inattendu va faire son apparition. Reviews bienvenues KAKASAKU, SAKURA ADULTE


_Yo, un petit OS sur Kakashi et Sakura. Sakura est considérée comme majeure :)_

_J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, qui est toujours bienvenue !_

Elle s'avançait d'un pas lent vers l'entrée du village. Elle la distinguait à peine à l'horizon. Elle était si fatiguée ... Elle voulait tant rentrer mais elle n'avait plus une goutte de chakra, ni d'énergie. Plus de mission de rang S avant un moment ! Elle prendrait des vacances bien méritées. Peut-être irait elle rendre visite à Gaara, nouvellement Kazekage. Il lui manquait tellement ! Mais il s'agissait pour le moment d'arriver à la porte avant la tombée de la nuit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer une énième nuit à la belle étoile.Elle voulait seulement prendre une bonne douche chaude pour délasser ses muscles endoloris par des semaines de mission. Elle s'était ennuyée, seule en mission sans personne avec qui parler. Qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver le village !

Un grondement menaçant la sortit de ses pensées. Pour ajouter à sa malchance, voilà qu'un orage se profilait ! Et il allait sûrement éclater avant qu'elle n'atteigne Konoha. Elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver un abri pour la nuit.

Traînant des pieds, elle aperçut un renfoncement dans une falaise aux alentours. Elle s'approcha sans grand enthousiasme, pour découvrir une grotte assez large, à condition de baisser un peu la tête. Un autre coup de tonnerre mit fin à sa tergiversation et elle se hâta d'entrer dans la grotte, qui serait son abri de fortune pour la nuit. Elle déploya son sac de couchage, le posant dans un recoin de la grotte, le plus éloigné de l'entrée pour éviter autant que possible la pluie et le froid.

En soupirant, elle se dépêcha de rassembler du bois pour allumer un feu. À peine avait elle craquer l'allumette que l'orage éclata, des trombes d'eau se déversant sans interruption. Elle s'approcha du feu, resserrant sa veste autour d'elle dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer. Ça aller être une très longue nuit. Puisqu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, elle avait faim. Elle avait épuisé toute sa réserve lors du trajet, pensant qu'elle arriverait à temps au village. Et il était hors de question qu'elle sorte chasser.

Ressassant son malheur, elle était hypnotisée par les flammes dansant devant ses yeux, qu'elle n'aperçut la silhouette se dessinant dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'encadrement de l'entrée de la grotte que tard. Surprise, elle lança un kunai, plus par réflexe que par réelle envie d'en découdre. Elle était si fatiguée que ses réflexes en pâtissaient.

Sans aucune surprise, le visiteur rattrapa l'arme avec deux doigts, toujours appuyé contre le mur. Néanmoins, le fait qu'il soit totalement trempé entâchait quelque peu sa superbe. Ses cheveux gris gouttaient devant ses yeux et une petite mare se formait à ses pieds.

" Maaa, Sakura-chan, j'aurais eu le temps de te tuer trois fois. Ai-je été un si mauvais sensei ?"

Elle se contenta de se décaler pour lui laisser une place près du feu, sans lui demander ni pourquoi il était sorti par un tel orage ni comment il l'avait trouvée.

Devinant un sourire narquois sous le masque, elle soupira. Allait-il jamais arrêter de se moquer d'elle et de la traiter comme une enfant ?

" Enlève ta veste avant d'attraper froid. Ton roman va prendre l'eau, _Kakashi_ ", répondit-elle finalement, omettant délibérément le suffixe honorifique.

Légèrement paniqué, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il enleva ses bottes et sa veste de jounin et la déposa près du feu, espérant sans doute sauver le dernier _Icha Icha_ qu'il avait acheté. Il laissa ses cheveux goutter.

Exaspérée, Sakura attrapa une petite serviette qu'elle gardait toujours dans sa veste depuis que ses deux amis avaient eu la brillante idée de la jeter dans un lac. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et, après lui avoir retiré son bandeau, commença à lui frotter vigoureusement la tête. Elle s'aperçut rapidement que le masque était totalement détrempé lui aussi. Elle approcha sa main pour le lui baisser avant de se figer, hésitante. Devait-elle poursuivre et baisser son masque ou le laisser prendre cette décision ? Elle était certaine qu'il ne le ferait pas de sa propre initiative. Mais elle était aussi sûre qu'il allait attraper froid sinon. Rassemblant son souffle, elle continua d'avancer sa main, lentement, de telle sorte qu'il puisse l'arrêter à tout moment. Mais il ne broncha pas. Alors elle continua, abaissant le masque centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit totalement découvert. Elle relâcha le souffle qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue retenir en voyant son visage pour la première fois. Lui restait statique, affichant un visage totalement impassible. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, et elle secoua la tête, se fustigeant intérieurement, avant de recommencer à lui sécher les cheveux.

Une fois ses cheveux complètement secs, elle laissa ses doigts s'y attarder quelques instants. Se rendant compte de son geste, elle suspendit sa main. Elle devait être vraiment épuisée pour agir comme cela. Mais lui ne réagissait toujours pas. Et ses cheveux étaient si doux, ils glissaient entre ses doigts. Elle replongea sa main dans ses cheveux et fut accueillie par un grognement de contentement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Kakashi venait-il de _ronronner _? Esquissant un sourire, elle continua à caresser ses cheveux indomptables, sans un mot.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que du feu ne restent plus que des braises. Elle commençait à avoir froid mais elle ne voulait pas retirer sa main. Néanmoins, elle tremblait. Évidemment, il s'en rendit compte. Dans un seul mouvement, il se retourna et lui attrapa le poignet, la fixant de son regard vairon. Elle était mal à l'aise face au sharingan la transperçant. Peut-être était-elle mal à l'aise en se rendant compte de l'intimité de ce geste. Il tira soudainement sur son bras, l'attirant dans ses bras. Ses bras encerclés autour d'elle, ses tremblements diminuèrent, jusqu'à totalement disparaître. Une douce chaleur commençait à l'envahir, elle somnolait même. Elle était si bien dans ses bras. Minute papillon. Elle n'était pas censée être si bien dans son étreinte. Elle tenta de se reculer pour le regarder mais des bras de fer l'empêchaient d'échapper à l'étreinte. Elle continua à le regarder avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse la tête vers elle, plantant son regard dans le sien.

" Un problème, Sakura-chan ?"

Encore ce suffixe. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se sentait comme une enfant lorsqu'il lui parlait sur ce ton. Elle rétorqua, irritée :

" Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. Je n'ai plus douze ans."

Un petit rire le secoua. Un rire au son mélancolique. Un rire dont le fond lui échappait. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il redevint sérieux et resserra son étreinte.

" Maa, je ne te considère pas comme une enfant. Je suppose que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment fait. J'aurais sans doute préféré. J'aurais évité ces longues nuits à me regarder dans un miroir en me traitant de monstre, d'horreur. _Sakura_."

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma de suite. Il lui fallait un moment pour analyser. Avait-elle tout compris ? Ou la fatigue la faisait-elle dérailler ? Des hallucinations ? Ou était-ce vrai ?

Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard perçant de l'aîné et déglutit. Elle rouvrit la bouche.

"Kakashi ..."

Il l'interrompit.

" Plus tard."

Avant de combler la distance les séparant, écrasant ses lèvres sur la sienne. Une bouche conquérante dévorait la sienne, elle n'arrivait plus à aligner trois mots. Elle tenta de se dégager quelques instants, avant d'abandonner et de succomber au plaisir la submergeant. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, passant à nouveau ses doigts dans la chevelure argentée.

Le baiser gagna en intensité rapidement, les deux s'accrochant à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils se redressèrent, ne se séparant que pour respirer avant d'embrasser à nouveau l'autre dans un mélange de désir et de désespoir. Il l'entraîna vers ce qui faisait office de lit, sans quitter sa bouche, ses mains explorant son corps.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par le chant des oiseaux. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent de plein fouet, la laissant bouche bée. Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, tandis qu'elle regardait avec un air béat la grotte vide. Vide ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, avant d'apercevoir un morceau de papier, retenu par un bandeau bien connu.

_Retrouve-moi près du pont, si hier soir n'était pas un rêve. Ou un cauchemar. La balle est dans ton camp._

_Kakashi._

Elle attrapa le mot, le plia soigneusement et le glissa dans une poche de sa veste, avec le bandeau, avant de sortir d'un pas guilleret et vif vers Konoha. Sa fatigue était de l'histoire ancienne. Peut-être ne partirait-elle pas seule en vacances.


End file.
